


Forgiveness

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Fill in the blank piece, Forgiveness for a Kaylon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: The episode "Identity Part 2" gave everything we could hope for, and single handedly proved all haters of Isaac WRONG!However, I figure it right to fill in the gap, which in this piece will be a few days after the events we saw.This work dedicated to Sam. =)"Forgiveness is the final form of love." - Reinhold Niebuhr





	Forgiveness

The soft humming of The Orville's three quantum drive engines were the only sound Claire Finn could hear as she sat on the couch in her quarters with a glass of Chardonnay that she had not touched. It was six days after the Kaylon had taken over The Orville, and had revealed Isaac's betrayal of the whole crew, and Claire was still upset and hurt by everything. She could understand that Isaac was a machine, but they all trusted him, and her two kids trusted him. In those days, Claire had found herself thinking back to all the good memories she had of Isaac: him protecting her two boys from hostile natives on the planet they crash landed on after passing through a spatial fold, Isaac bringing her a banana, his simulated human form, their first night together, and their talk to Ty and Marcus that they were dating. Claire finally took a sip of her Chardonnay as Marcus and Ty came out of their rooms and quietly walked into the living quarters, sitting on either side of their mother in silence before Marcus spoke up, laying his hand on his mother's. "Mom..it has been six days...please, just talk to Isaac...", Marcus said, looking at his mother sadly. Claire sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No...No, Marcus. I don't want to talk to him, not yet. I just...I can't...I still can't believe he did that. Lied to all of us the whole time he was on board. I left him alone with you boys!", Claire's voice raised, and made Ty and Marcus flinch, and Claire sighed again. "Hey, I am sorry...I...I didn't mean to yell like that.", Claire said, wrapping her arms around her two sons.

Marcus rested his head on his mother's shoulder for a moment before speaking. "Mom...We have already forgiven Isaac for what he did. He betrayed his own race to save us humans, and Earth. He just saved millions of lives...You still love him, mom. We both know you do.", Marcus said, rubbing Claire's back softly as Ty looked up and spoke. "Mommy...We love Isaac. He is like a father to us...and he protected me against his leader. I was with him when he deactivated all the bad Kaylons...and himself.", Ty said, looking at Claire with sad eyes. Claire looked down at Ty and then at Marcus, giving both of them a soft smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You two boys are the best children a mother could ask for. I will go find Isaac and talk to him. You two watch TV and no fighting over the remote.", Claire said, giving them a playful smile as she picked up her glass of Chardonnay and finished what remained in the glass before getting up and heading out of her quarters to find Isaac.

In another part of the ship, Isaac walked past the hall where all the crew ate, and every head inside, including Gordon Malloy's and John LaMarr's, instantly swiveled to look at him with a fixed glare before quietly going back to eating, all except Gordon and John who did not have as intense of glare as everybody else did. Isaac, who did not understand most human behavior still, watched them all for a moment before moving his fingers and looking down to the left, trying to understand why they were all treating him the way they were before standing upright and continuing to walk along the corridors. He had protected Ty Finn from his leader, Kaylon Primary, but at a huge cost. He no longer had a home on Kaylon and would never be allowed there ever again because he had betrayed his own to save humans. Isaac eventually came to almost bump into Claire, who was looking all over the ship for him. "Isaac...There you are. I have been looking for you. Could we...Could we talk?", Claire said, looking into Isaac's face plate as he looked back at her and eventually gave her a nod. "Of course, Doctor.", Isaac said, following Claire as she led him to the briefing room where she had found him taking a picture of his home world after the battle.

Claire walked with Isaac over to the same window where they spoke before and both of them were silent before Claire finally spoke up. "Isaac...I...well...I just wanted to say to you that there is a reason I wanted to talk to you away from everyone else.", Claire said, looking up at Isaac as he was looking out the window into the vast expanse of space before he turned his head to look at her. "What is it, Doctor?", Isaac said, his fingers making a little motion as he quietly asked her to continue. Claire took a soft breath as she began to speak. "I...I just wanted to tell you that...that I forgive you. I know you cannot understand forgiveness from humans fully and that the crew is still angry with you, but when I told you that the human custom of forgiveness takes time, I meant it. They will forgive you with time too. I have also spent days thinking about everything, and I was so angry with you but...I found it in my heart to forgive you because you deserve forgiveness. And...I also forgive you because I still love you, Isaac. My boys still love you. You protected Ty against Kaylon Primary, saved us all on The Orville with your sacrifice. I just wanted you to know this even if your machine brain cannot understand all this yet, but I mean every word of what I am saying to you right now and...I want to give us another chance, starting right now.", Claire said, wiping a tear from her eye as she smiled and awaited his answer.

"...I...would very much like to have another chance, Doctor. Thank you...", Isaac said, and gently took Claire's hand as they looked at each other, love between them once again.

**The End. ******


End file.
